GODZILLA, KING OF THE MONSTERS!
by ml6636592
Summary: This fanfic is based off of the extreme rivalry of Godzilla, ,TOHO'S heavyweight champion and MUTO, A monster that looks identical to Sonic the hedgehog. After the events of GODZILLA 2014, (WHICH IS AN AWESOME MOVIE!) Godzilla and MUTO return with every other monster we know and love! Get ready... TO CRUMBLE!
1. In 1954

In 1954, the world was nearly decimated by Godzilla, King of the monsters. Godzilla killed everything in his path. even the justice league! The military tried to fight back, but they failed. The world would perish under the hands of Godzilla.

The next year, A new monster, Anguris appeared in Osaka, everyone was begging him to save the world from Godzilla, Anguris was reluctant at first, but than agreed. Godzilla and anguris fought brutally but Godzilla did the evil and sink his fangs in Anguris like a vampire. There was blood everywhere as Anguris blacked out, fainted by losing to much blood but even worse, Godzilla was still at large.

In 1956, Godzilla made his way to America and destroy Maryland. Raymond Burr was the only one left alive to witness the Chaos of Godzilla. But lucky for us, a Kirby named Dr. serizawa killed himself and Godzilla by using the oxygen destroyer. The world was finally saved from Godzilla.

(58 years later)

Just 58 years later, Godzilla returned but this time to save the world from MUTO, an evil monster who is determine for human extinction. Godzilla barely defeated MUTO and returned to sea, but little did he know That his alien nemesis would return.

Just a short little chapter for my first fanfic regarding Godzilla, hope you all enjoy!


	2. MECHAGODZILLA 2 VS CLOVER (and mothra)

2014 May 21 first, 1:30 afternoon.

Now you would think that after the earth shattering battle between Godzilla and MUTO, everyone would be in fear right? WRONG! They are to busy dealing with Cloverfield. Yep, Somehow cloverfield was in Tokyo, weird.

(PAGE BREAK!)

"Sir! Clover's at it again!" A black Man appeared,his name was nick fury. (SORRY! COULDN'T RESIST!) "Dispatch Mecha Godzilla 2!" Nick shouted.

(Page break)

Cloverfield spotted MG2 in front of him. "Looking for a fight eh?" Cloverfield asked. "No, but you should be looking for surgery!" MG2 replied with a smirk. Cloverfield roared in rage as he tried to Punch MG2, Who easily dodged and did a upper cut to Clover. Than, MG2 grabbed Clover, and tossed him into a building, twice... "I'm not finished not!" Clover shouted.

MG2 rolled his eyes than he shot his mega buster twice at Clover, knocking him into the ground. MG2 smirked. "Even Zilla would had put up more of a fight!" MG2 looked up and saw a helicopter with his supply of energy. (You know in Godzilla against Mechagodzilla, battery problem).

MG2 was about to reach it, until "BOOM!" A bright purple laser hit the helicopter and destroyed it. MG2 looked up and saw, sign, Mothra, but she wasn't happy. "Hey Mothra! Long time no-" MG2 paused because Mothra cut him off. "Get out, NOW!" She growled. "Yeah I can't really do that" MG2 replied.

"You are if you don't want me to decimate everything you care about!" Mothra said angrily. "What I ment is new Kaiju are attacking! Someone has to do something!" MG2 stated. "I'll handle it, you did enough damage for one day! And don't make me ask again!" Mothra growled with as she gashed her teeth. "Guess your not ready to laugh about the story where I attacked Little Godzilla" MG2 said but than got serious.

"Mothra, your missing the point, Godzilla isn't around anymore to hel-" "HELP?!, GODZILLA DESTROYED EVERYTHING!" "I know but still! I'm one of the only few who defeated Godzilla to stop the Kaiju threat!"

"Your right kid, because the world is doomed and there's shit you can do about it!" Clover shouted before Mothra shot a full powered laser at Cloverfield, killing him, than she turned to Mecha Godzilla 2. "Mothra, we can either befriend or battle!" MG2 stated as he got into a fighting stance Mothra signed, she knew MG2 wasn't gonna give up.

"Alright! But the very second this is over I better see a robotic Godzilla out of my sight Got it?" Mothra asked MG2, who nodded.

That wrap's up the first episode of GODZILLA, KING OF THE MONSTERS! And I also fixed up a few things to, so I hope you enjoyed these changes!


	3. Godzilla

Mothra was on monster island, Anguris was watching TV, Varan was playing a game with rodan, and Baragon was reading a book. Mothra growled as she stomp angrily towards the couch. "lost your car keys again?" Anguris asked. "Those stupid humans disobeyed me and rebuilt Kiryu! Even when I told them not to 10 years ago!" Mothra pouted.

"Well they had, since Godzilla isn't around anymore" Baragon replied. "I'm sorry, but just when did Godzilla become a hero again?" Mothra asked. "about 6 days ago" Rodan replied. "For Godzilla's sake, IT WAS A MOVIE!" Mothra shouted. "A good movie, It made 210,000,000 dollars in 4 days!" Baragon replied.

And just like that, "BANG!" MUTO kicked opened the door. "That's right! And i'm back to wipe out Godzilla and any of you who get's in my way!" MUTO shouted. Mothra giggled as she rolled her eyes. "Wow sonic! Nice Halloween costume!" Yep, MUTO was now in the shape and form of Sonic the hedgehog, which I clearly said in the summary.

"A-Are you mocking me you oversized Moth?!" MUTO asked angrily. "I don't know, you always were Sega's mascot!" Mothra said as she placed her hands on her hips with a smirk. The other monsters step backed in fear as MUTO growled in rage. "You better watch it you stupid ass moth! I kicked Godzilla's ass!" MUTO said.

"And my daughters defeated him twice, what's your point?" Mothra asked. as she bent over and rubbed MUTO's head. Yep, MUTO isn't tall what so ever. MUTO growled in ager as he bit Mothra's hand. "OW!" Mothra shouted. "That wasn't even a fragment of what I have on store for you if I see you again!" MUTO shouted angrily as he walked out.

"M-Man! Where's Godzilla when you need him?!" Baragon asked in fright. "Relax guys, it's just alien taller version of Sonic!" Mothra said as she proudly placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm surprised your not taking this seriously, he's not teaming up with any other monster, in fact wants to wipe out all of existence!" Anguris stated. "Well I don't find him scary at all, I even think he's kinda cute!" Mothra giggled. "Your really are extra crazy" Rodan said as the other monsters nodded their heads.

"All i'm saying is MUTO can have a change of heart!" Mothra said with a serious face. "But not in hic case, He's almost as evil as Godzilla 1954!" Baragon said in fear. Mothra rolled her eyes as she went to fin MUTO.

I bet you all weren't expecting my take on Mothra's personality weren't ya?


	4. TEAMING UP AGAINST THE QUEEN!

In downtown, the city was getting destroyed by MUTO. Mothra appeared while MUTO tossed a truck at a jet. "You better fuck off now you old ass insect!" MUTO Shouted. "Yeah, I heard that one to many times!" Mothra sarcastically replied. But than, one random guy shouted out, "LOOK!" Mothra,MUTO and everyone else turned their heads to the sea.

The ocean was flashing a bright light, than a huge tsunami appeared! Everyone screamed in fear as MUTO and Mothra had to shield themselves. As the tsunami stopped, there was a creature, a black, reptile creature with spines all over his back, the one and only, GODZILLA! KING OF THE MONSTERS!

Everyone and Mothra was in shock as MUTO smirked. "Took you long enough!" Godzilla and MUTO glared at each other. "I suggest you call it quits, your grandparents weren't to much trouble!" Godzilla said as he cracked his knuckles. "And after i'm through with you, you'll wish you got hit with another oxygen destroyer!" MUTO shouted.

"Big talk for a alien version of Sonic the hedgehog!" Godzilla said. Bu now, Godzilla and MUTO were now shooting death glares at each other, about to fight once again. Mothra gulped, she didn't realize Godzilla would return to fight MUTO, but she was more afraid that the battle might take away countless of lives, she had to do something.

"Hey guys! Ah? Wanna watch the new Godzilla movie?!" "FUCK OFF MOTHRA!" Godzilla and MUTO shouted at the same time. "Now, where were we?" Godzilla asked sarcastically. "The part where I was about to kick your ass of course!" MUTO replied with a smirk. "No I think we were at the part where I just shoot atomic breath down your throat!" Godzilla corrected.

"Only one way to find out you oversized lizard!" MUTO shouted. Godzilla shot nuclear breath at MUTO, who dodged it than did an upper cut to Godzilla, who countered by smashing MUTO with his tail. (Smash strike anyone?)

Mothra watched as Godzilla and MUTO continued to battle, Godzilla smashed MUTO into the ground, but 45 people were standing there as MUTO fell on them, killing all 45. Muto got up and kicked Godzilla in the face, than knocked him into a building. Godzilla got up and shot more of his atomic breath at MUTO, but this time Godzilla got a direct hit.

MUTO Got knocking into a huge building where 256 people were in, and no surprise, they died to. MUTO got up and knocked Godzilla off the ground. Godzilla just shot some more nuclear breath.

But shortly after, a 400 foot TV flashed, reviling the vortack (From the Godzilla games). "Awww, if it isn't cute little goji?!" The queen said. Godzilla didn't hear her, he was to busy fighting MUTO. "LISTEN UP YOU DIWITTED MUTATANTS!" The queen shouted. Godzilla and MUTO stopped fighting after MUTO got in one more shot at Godzilla's knee.

"I had taken control of the top monsters and your friends, come to me if you dare!" The queen shouted. "Yeah! Well i'm just gonna kick your ass again and save the day!" Godzilla shouted back with a smirk. "I doubt it! You and your pet hedgehog are destined to fail!' The queen said with her hands on her hips.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" MUTO Shouted angrily. "Well I must go, you can't take over earth on an empty stomach! By!" The queen shouted and the TV Went black. Mothra went in full panic. "OH NO! NOT THEM AGAIN! HOW AM I GOING TO FIGHT EVERY MONSTER AND SAVE THE UNIVERSE?!" Mothra panicked. Godzilla slapped mothra twice.

"You don't worry, me and Soni-" "IT'S MUTO YOU RADIOACTIVE ASSHOLE!" "Will handle it right MUTO?" Godzilla asked. "Only because i'm the one who's going to take over this planet!" MUTO said as him and Godzilla shook hands.

Well i'm gonna work on another fanfic, I made this one lengthy enough so it can keep you all entertained. But i'm am really surprised how popular it is! I really want to thank you all! BY!


	5. Award greatness!

It was 11:30 at night. Thousands of people were cheering and clapping, It was THE 2014 AWARDS CERNOMY! And the announcer was none other than SUPER MARIO! "It's-a-me, Mario! and we will count down the top 4 movies of 2014!" And like that, everyone cheered.

"At-a-number 4, goes to THE AMAZING SPIDER MAN!" Mario shouted as he gave Spider man a trophy saying "4 times awesome!" printed on it. Everyone cheered loudly as She-hulk kissed spider man, making him blush.

"Aw! That's what I-a-call mating!" Mario shouted as a few people chuckled. "Alright-a! Next one at number 3! The neighbors!" Mario shouted. And just like that, NO ONE cheered. In fact, the were some boo's for heaven's sake. "Okay moving on, and 2nd place! Give it up for the legendary Movie monster and his Sonic the hedgehog like partner, GODZILLA!"

And just like that, MUTO entered the scene, landing on top of a building and came zooming down, causing air waves. But if you thought that was impressive, check this out. The ocean was rising! A huge tsunami washed everyone, except Mario, who was in his frog suit.

Godzilla did a epic 2014 roar as Mario handed him a big trophy saying "2 Before none!" Printed on it. "Now Godzilla and I are great-a-friends, how does it feel being well known again?" Mario asked. "Well Mario, I got to say-" Godzilla paused because MUTO cut him off. "WERE BADASS AND WE HAVING A SEQUEL! CHECK ME OUT BITCHES!" MUTO shouted.

Mothra face palmed herself as Rodan chuckled. "Well that was new, any the number one movie goes to... WOLVERINE!" Mario shouted as the marvel legend himself appeared. "How's Mystique doing for ya?" Mario asked. "Eh, good enough" Wolverine replied.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Everyone was taking pictures of the top 4 movie stars of 2014. Except for the neighbors, Mecha Godzilla 2 dropped a bucket full of hot water on them as everyone laughed and cheered.

Godzilla and MUTO were holding the sliver trophy as a lot of people cheered, Godzilla fans and Kaiju fans alike. "I can't believe we lost to a fucking mutant!" MUTO said angrily. "Well, we are mutants after all" Godzilla replied. MUTO rolled his eyes until Mystique kissed MUTO on his cheek. "See ya boys!" She said as she vanished.

MUTO was completely in love. "Well I don't mind being 2nd best at all!" He said which made Godzilla roll his eyes. Anguris and Mothra confronted the 2. "10 years of hiding and yet you still can make a shit load of money!" Anguris shouted as him and Godzilla fist pumped each other. Mothra looked at MUTO, who was staring at mystique. mothra was nothing but disgusted as MUTO did a wolf like noise.

(PAGE BREAK!)

The Cernomy was over as people began to leave the assemble. Godzilla was talking to Wonder Woman as MUTO was playing Godzilla smash3. "Well I wish you 2 the best!" Wonder Woman said.

"Oh you know I will!" Godzilla said with a shit eating smirk. "I don't mean to bring the bad news but aren't you 2 supposed to be saving the world or something like that?" Wonder Woman asked with her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah! Come on MUTO, we got a queen to de thrown!" Godzilla shouted as he cracked his knuckles and dashed off. MUTO did a epic punch to one of the people from neighbors and dashed off with Godzilla to save the world.

Man, I must really love making these chapters!


	6. VS TITANOSAURS!

Well due to the 1000 views on this fanfic I have to make another chapter if this so here we go! GODZILLA AND MUTO VS TITANOSAURS!

Titanosaurs roared in rage at our favorite Lizard-Mutant hedgehog unidentified target organism team. "The aliens mind controlled titanosaurs! We have to go easy on him!" Godzilla shouted. MUTO and Godzilla paused, than began to laugh uncontrollably. "(Chuckles) Okay now let's go kick his ass!" MUTO stated as Godzilla nodded.

Godzilla fired his nuclear breath at titanosaurs, who dodged it and did an upper cut to Godzilla. MUTO came zooming down and knocked titanosaurs into the ground. "How did you like that?!" MUTO asked.

Titanosaurs smirked as he did a round house to MUTO, than did a powerful whack to him with his tail. Tintanosaurs laughed until Godzilla tackled him into the ground, than grabbed him. "I'm somewhat sorry for this titano!" Godzilla shouted.

MUTO walked right up to titanosaurs and smirked. "HA! Not so tough are ya!" MUTO shouted. MUTO smirked as he threw punches at titanosaurs like s bully would do. "What are you gonna do now?!" MUTO asked as he kicked titanosaurs hard.

Titanosaurs smirked as he did a smash double kick to MUTO than elbowed Godzilla in the face, knocking the 2 into the ground. "Okay we need a better plan to take down this guy." MUTO said annoyed as Godzilla nodded.

"Good, I say we kill him!" MUTO stated. "I don't know, Mothra's get angry when I kill things, she might not ne on board on it." Godzilla replied. "So what?! Let's call her and find out!" MUTO protested.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Mothra and the earth defenders had to get the people away from the cities. The were doing a good job for the most part. Suddenly, Mothra's phone ranged. "Hello?" "Hey moth! We ran into our first problem, so ah? Can we kill him?" Godzilla asked.

"SURE!" "Really?" "OF COURSE NOT! WE'RE TRYING TO SAVE THEM! NOT KILL THEM!" Mothra screamed in Godzilla's ear. Godzilla frowned as he looked at MUTO. "That's gay." MUTO said in annoyance.

Titanosaurs began to use his tail and create large winds as Godzilla and MUTO struggled not to fall. "UGH! HOW ELSE ARE WE GONNA BEAT THIS GUY!" Godzilla shouted. "Wait?! Don't you have some sort of powered knuckles?!" MUTO asked.

"You mean the "Knuckles of nukes"?" Godzilla asked. "YEAH! Now follow my lead!" MUTO shouted.

"Hey fish boy! Here I come!" MUTO shouted as he did a smash attack to titanosaurs. Godzilla's fist began to glow blue as he smirked. "ATOMIC PUNCH!" Godzilla shouted as he punched titanosaurs, knocking him out and ending the battle.

"HA! I got the final blow!" Godzilla shouted. "WITH MY HELP! And you ripped off the falcon punch!" MUTO screamed. "So? You ripped off Sonic." Godzilla replied. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT! I'M A HEDGEHOG THAT GOT INJECTED WITH MUTO DNA!" MUTO shouted in fury as Godzilla rolled his eyes.


	7. The plot

After defeating titanosaurs, Godzilla and MUTO heads off to their next foe, which happens to be mecha Godzilla 1974. "Wait? How can there be foe's that I already defeated?!" Godzilla asked.

"That's a good question Godzilla." Godzilla turned his head and saw Dr. serizawa! "What the hell! ON NO! Get the fuck out!" MUTO shouted. "Muto please! You have to listen to him!" Yuri shouted.

"Yuri? Are you okay?" Godzilla asked. "Yes, but the world wont be if this threat keep up!" "She is right, and I know why the monsters of the past has come back." Serizawa stated.

"Yeah? Why patchy the pirate!" MUTO asked. "Godzilla, remember in 1954 you got nuked?' Serizawa asked. "Yeah I do, that actually hurt you know!" Godzilla shouted. Yuri gigged as MUTO rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"That nuke 60 years later somehow gave birth to every monster you thought you killed." Serizawa stated. "What!" Everyone shouted. "How in hell can that happen! Godzilla was dormant until may 16th I saw it with my own eyes!" MUTO said.

"I guess u stand for unintelligent." Yuri whispered in Godzilla's ear as he smirked. "WHAT DID YOU SAW YOU PUNY BITCH?!" MUTO screamed. "Focus MUTO! You and Godzilla not only have to fight every monster of TOHO's past, you have to fight the vortack!" Dr. serizawa shouted.

"Ha! Sounds like a plan! Time to teach those alien's another thing or 2!" Godzilla shouted as he cracked his knuckles. "Alright but the second when this is over you all have another thing coming!" MUTO stated.

"What a black hedgehog with a red visor?" Yuri asked with her hands on her hips. "OH THAT'S IT! YOU LITTLE!" MUTO screamed as he lunged at Yuri.

Godzilla signed as he had to pull away MUTO from Yuri and walked off. Serizawa and Yuri both signed. "How does Godzilla deal with that crazy monster?" Yuri asked. "The arrogance of man of course." Dr. serizawa stated.

Well there you go! Another chapter of the legendary kaiju team!


End file.
